Queen Down, Supremely Iconic
by ReconditeAgony
Summary: While reflecting on her loss at WrestleMania 34, Charlotte Flair ends up on the receiving end of a nasty surprise.


**Hey guys! So, this story is also a oneshot, kinda a follow up to **_**Bow Down to the Empress**_**. It follows a similar idea when Charlotte is down and the Iconics are standing, however, I changed some things. It's been a while since I've written a WWE oneshot so, here's this. I'll likely have some more WWE oneshots in the future, but we'll see.****  
****Anyway, hope you guys enjoy this oneshot!******

**...**

It was Smackdown Live. Two days since the Empress Asuka was crowned as the new Smackdown Women's Champion, two days since Asuka's undefeated streak stood strong and tall, two days since Charlotte Flair's own PPV winning streak had taken its own casualty.

Charlotte Flair was backstage, looking through the glass mirror and seeing a woman she didn't recognize. Instead, she saw a woman who was broken, defeated, and lost.

She knew why she lost. Asuka was on a league that Charlotte could barely pinpoint. It had been a close match, but in the end, Asuka managed to get the upper hand. Charlotte already had a feeling that even with the best of her ability, Asuka was more than ready for a counter.

The blonde made one point to note in her head. Asuka was someone that defeating could be extremely hard to accomplish. If anyone could do it, kudos to them. As much as it hurt her that she couldn't defeat the Empress, Charlotte tried to tell herself that like any other defeat, she could brush it off and keep her head high for her new challenge and mission.

Charlotte was about to turn away from the mirror when she suddenly felt someone's foot hit her on the side of the face, hard enough to knock her down to the floor. What followed was laughter, sounding like it came from two women.

The Queen looked up to see two dark-haired women standing above her. The mischievous grins on their faces didn't disappear, but instead, they grew bigger. They seemed familiar to her, but she couldn't quite remember their names. She was too shocked and dazed to figure it out.

"So sorry you lost your title match to Asuka," taunted one woman, the one clad in black.

The blonde could make out their Australian accents and at this point, she was beginning to guess who they were. Billie and Peyton, if she wasn't mistaken.

"Too bad!" chuckled the other woman, presumably Peyton. "Let's finish our job, Billie."

"Yes!" cheered Billie.

The two women continued their assault on Charlotte. It went from tossing her against the wall several times to shoving her to a nearby door. This was done with the ringing laughter of Billie Kay and Peyton Royce while Charlotte didn't fight back, knowing that it was no use.

To Charlotte, Peyton and Billie seemed like typical mean-spirited girls, but their added assault damage to her showed her that underestimating them wasn't a good idea. All she could do was let out a quiet, choked-out sob as the pain of the attack was becoming more than bad enough.

She wished she could be numb from everything she'd gone through. She wished she could be numb from the defeat, she wished she could be numb from the physical damage caused by two women deciding to mock her defeat.

To her, it felt like it had gone for an eternity before it was all over. She was down on the floor, but she didn't want to get up just yet. She thought that they would leave her alone at this moment. Unfortunately, she was very wrong, and the added pressure and pain was enough to prove it.

Billie placed one foot on Charlotte's breast, putting plenty of pressure on it with her foot while Peyton placed a foot on Charlotte's waist. The two women raised their hands in the air and said two words.

"We're iconic!" they cheered.

Once again, their voices followed with laughter which was beginning to ring in Charlotte's ears. All she wanted to do was to be left alone without any more harm done to her. She had suffered through more than enough. This just added to the damage.

Billie and Peyton decided it was best to leave the blonde alone. However, they both kicked her on the side for good measure. They showed that they were a threat, and everyone would have to keep an eye out for them. They turned away from the fallen queen, laughing as they went further down the hall.

Charlotte on the other hand, noticed that the two women were gone. She was relieved about this, but she couldn't believe that after losing her match at Mania, she was being tossed around and mocked and there was no hint of remorse.

She sat up and the realization hit her hard in the chest, more brutal than the physical hits. She was once the queen, but she was overthrown in her own throne, allowing a new woman to take her place. Asuka was probably celebrating her victory somewhere while Charlotte sank down to the floor, the agony of defeat washed over her.

She curled herself in a ball and the next sound to come out were her muffled, anguished sobs. She had been defeated before, but this felt different. It was much more personal to her and she felt like she let herself down.

She was a defeated queen, and Billie and Peyton had used her as a pawn to show their awakening threat to the women's division. The thought greatly pained Charlotte, but she had come to terms that her defeat wouldn't leave her in peace.

The fallen queen's sobs were still muffled, but loud enough for anyone standing about a few yards away from her. The problem was that no one was nearby her, but that didn't matter to her. She was foolish to think that she could brush her loss off like she did previous times, but the attack told her a different story. It told her that as long as she had been standing around with multiple title reigns on her belt, someone would knock her down hard enough to make her cry. That was what made her a fallen queen.


End file.
